


Since Day One

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @feelmyroarrrr Request- dean x reader, making pumpkin pie as he’s had a rough time, (and an apple one as he’ll bitch if there’s not one of those) and taking him on a picnic with blankets and warm spiced cider to drink.





	Since Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @feelmyroarrrr Request- dean x reader, making pumpkin pie as he’s had a rough time, (and an apple one as he’ll bitch if there’s not one of those) and taking him on a picnic with blankets and warm spiced cider to drink.

Dean had been your best friend since the moment you’d met the green eyed hunter. You were 18, and your older sister had just gone off to study abroad. He was 22, and Sam had just left for Stanford. Both of you feeling abandoned by a sibling. He had happened to be walking by the park you were at, and stopped to talk to you.

_Sitting on the swing, your hood was up, your hands gripped the two chains, and your eyes were on your feet. You kicked the ground below slightly, watching the mulch move from the impact. “Hey, you alright, kid?” His voice rang out over the empty park. It was just about dusk, and you were the only one there._

_You looked up and raised an eyebrow. “No, and I’m not a kid.” You shot back, your eyes traveling back to your feet._

_“Ouch.” He chuckled, and you heard the metal fence move. When you looked up, you could tell that it’s because he’d jumped it and was walking towards you. “Name’s Dean.” He smiled, his hands deep in his pockets. “What’s yours?”_

_Chewing on your lip, you thought about whether or not you should tell him. “Y/N.” You told him softly, completely unaware how important he would become to you.  
_

* * *

Now, here you were. Living in the bunker with your best friend, and his giant of a brother. It had taken a bit to get used to it being the three of you in the start, but once that passed, it was (mostly) smooth sailing.

Lately, you’d noticed that something had been off with Dean, and you were worried. You’d tried to talk to him, but he’d shut you out when it came to that. It hurt, because you had always told each other everything.

Each day, it seemed things just got worse for him- not leaving his room for hours at a time, leaving a room when you’d come in, or not saying a word all day. Finally, at the turn of the first week, you decided to take action. You’d first need Sam’s help, and for that, you had to hunt him down. For someone so large, the man was very quiet on his feet. It was slightly unnerving.

You moved through the bunker, knowing that Dean was still in his room, as you could hear his music. Which benefited you, as you wouldn’t have to try to make something up as to why you were looking for Sam.

Sam was coming out of the bathroom in a towel when you spotted him. “Why don’t either of you ever bring your clothes with you to the bathroom?” You teased, making him chuckle. “I’m sorry, Sam, I’m just not into you.” He laughed even harder at that, making you grin.

“You caught me. I just want to _force_ you to look at me half naked. I’m sorry you’re forced to deal with such a sight.” Sam teased back, a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

Rolling your eyes, you put your hand on your chest. “Whatever shall I do?!” You laughed. “ _Anyways_ , I was looking for you. I need your assistance.”

Sam motioned for you to walk with him in the direction of his room. “What’s up?” He asked, sounding a bit worried.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed how Dean has been extra sulky lately, right?” You asked, earning a nod. “He won’t talk to me.”

“Really?” He asked as he furrowed his brows. “He tells you… _everything_. Even when you threaten to rip his vocal chords out.”

You nodded. “Exactly. The man enjoys making me cringe. Anyways! Back to the topic at hand. I need you to get him out of the bunker for a day or two.” You told him. “I want to make him a couple pies, and a nice fall picnic. When you get back, I’ll drag him off and you can have some peace and quiet.”

Sam thought it over, giving you a small smile. “I want to help, but how am I supposed to get him out of the bunker?”

When you grinned, and he knew that you had that covered. “I found a simple salt and burn, however, if you word things just right, it’ll seem like more.” You told him, amused. “You can shoot me a text when you’re on your way back. The ‘hunt’ is about 6 hours away. I plan to clean up a bit, get some shopping done, and make sure I have everything I need. Please! I hate seeing my best friend like this!” You pouted.

“Best friend. Yeah, I’m sure.” He smirked knowingly, earning a look from you. “I’m not blind, Y/N/N. But, yes, I will do this.”

You hugged him quickly, pecking his cheek. “Thank you! You’re amazing.”

“What the hell?” Dean muttered from his door as he had walked out just as you hugged Sam. His green eyes looked between the two of you, confused.

“I found a hunt, but I’m not really feeling up to it. He said that you two could go.” You told him with a small smile, hoping he didn’t try to get out of it.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You okay? Are you sick?” He moved out of his room, into the hall, as Sam went into his own room.

You chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I think I’d just like some me time.” You shrugged, which technically wasn’t a lie. “Maybe relax some, read…I dunno.”

“You want us to call someone else in? Spend some time in or something?” He asked, not wanting you to get worn down.

“Dean- I love you, but it’s called ‘me time’ for a reason.” You teased, patting his cheek. Walking away, you let out a soft sigh. You hoped that when he was back, and saw what you’d done, that he wouldn’t be upset for you fibbing a bit.

He watched you walk away, shaking his head before heading back into his room to throw a few things into a bag. While he didn’t want to go on this damn hunt, if it meant giving you a bit of space, he’d do it. You were the entire reason he’d been having such a rough time lately, and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Monsters, demons, and fucking, yeah. You? Not even close. It was also the reason he shut you down every time you’d try to talk to him. He was just glad that it wasn’t upsetting you.

* * *

The boys left after breakfast the next morning. You’d made pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns. Sam had chuckled and shot you a look, but you simply stuck your tongue out at him and told him to suck it up. And you may have called him ‘buttercup’, making Dean crack up. A sound that you’d missed.hashbrowns. Sam had chuckled and shot you a look, but you simply stuck your tongue out at him and told him to suck it up. And you may have called him ‘buttercup’, making Dean crack up. A sound that you’d missed.

During breakfast, nothing about hunting was brought up. You didn’t know if that was on purpose or not, but you enjoyed it. It was a nice send off for them, starting their day out right.

After you’d eaten, you hugged them each, but kept Sam back for a minute as Dean made his way out to the car. “Is there anything you’d like me to make for when you’d get back? I mean, I’m taking him on a picnic with pie. Kinda not fair to shove you two on a hunt and not make it up to you.” You’d feel bad about it.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “If this helps him get out of this mood, and makes you happy, it’s worth it.” He shrugged, once again being one of the most selfless men you knew. Grabbing his bag, he turned to go before stopping. Facing you, he smirked. “But, I wouldn’t say no to some premade frozen smoothies…” He chuckled.

“Hint taken.” You smiled, waving before he left. Letting out a breath, you decided cleaning was the best place to start. As soon as you’d pulled your hair up in a loose ponytail, you figured laundry was a good place to kick this off. That way, as the first load was in the washer, you could be doing something else. You wanted to get as much done as you could.

* * *

They’d only been driving about half an hour when Dean spoke up, looking over at Sam for a second. “Are you and Y/N seeing each other?” He asked, his jaw tight.

Sam’s head whipped around, staring at Dean. His brows were furrowed, not missing the tone of Dean’s voice. “ _What_?” He chuckled lightly. “Why would you even think that?” His mind tried to come up with some reason that his brother would ask that. It wasn’t like you and him were any closer than you and Dean. Far from it.

He shook his head, letting out a sigh. “I come out of my room and you two are hugging while you’re only wearing a towel, and then she lied to me.” He shrugged. “I don’t know why she would, though. She’s never lied to me. And don’t tell me that she didn’t. I know my best friend, and something was off.” He glanced at him again. “And her holding you back after breakfast?”

“I’m going on the hunt, too, Dean.” He pointed out. “If I were seeing her, don’t you think that I’d try to stay back, too…?” That right there should have told Dean that he was imagining things. “I doubt she lied to you. Maybe she just left something out?” He shrugged, trying to play buffer in all this. “She was asking if I wanted anything when she goes shopping, Dean.” Nothing even remotely romantic with that. “No need to ask you. She knows you better than you do most of the time.”

The thought was bothering him, and he could tell Sam knew something, and wouldn’t tell you what was going on. Dean figured he’d call you later and try to talk to you. “I love her, Sammy.” He said quietly, shocking Sam further. That was not something he’d expected to hear on this trip. “I just wish I didn’t.” He added on. Sam looked at his brother with a sad smile before letting the subject drop.

* * *

When Dean called that night, you didn’t answer, making him furrow his brows. “Now she’s ignoring me!” He spat when he walked back in the motel room.

“What?” Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

Dean flopped back on the other bed. “I called to talk to her, and she wouldn’t pick up.” He had a feeling that her ‘me’ time was just wanting away from him, and it killed him. “Maybe she got tired of me not talking to her and decided to ignore me?” That didn’t sound like you, but he wouldn’t blame you.

Grabbing his phone, he pulled your name up and called you. After a few rings, you picked up. “Hey, Y/N/N.” He smiled, shrugging at Dean, who looked like he’d been punched in the gut. “Dean _just_ called you.”

You sighed. _“I know, I just missed his call. I didn’t hear my phone until the last ring.”_ You admitted. _“I was cleaning, I had the music on, the washing machine, the dryer, the dishwasher…”_ He laughed, shaking his head. _“How was the drive?”_

“It was alright. Just another 6 hours stuck in the car with my brother.” He smirked when Dean shot him a look.

Laughing, you were glad that Dean had Sam in his life. _“But, I’m beat. I’ve been on the move since you guys left. I’m taking a hot shower and passing out.”_ You told him.

Sam nodded, even though you couldn’t see him. “Don’t wear yourself out. Night.” He said before you both hung up.

“See, she’s fucking _ignoring_ me!”

“She didn’t hear the phone ring until the last one. She’s taking a damn shower and going to bed. Stop whining.” Sam shook his head, making Dean glare at him. “You’re over there pouting like your middle school crush is doodling some other kid’s name on her notebook.” He chuckled.

* * *

By the time they got back, you were excited. The picnic was packed, you’d made Sam a nice lunch and put it on the table under an upside down bowl, and were now waiting near the front door. Watching the leaves move, your hands were in your pockets, and you were leaning against the old building.

Seeing the Impala pull up, you grinned. Both boys slid out and Dean sighed. “Get back in!” You smiled at him, making him look between you and Sam.

“Why?” He asked, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms over his chest.

Your smile faltered slightly. Holding up the basket, your cheeks tinted pink. “I made us a picnic.” You said gently.

His face softened and he gave you a small smile. “Come on, sweetheart.” He got back in, starting Baby right back up.

As you passed Sam, you kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Sam. There’s lunch waiting for you on the table.”

“Thanks. Good luck.” He grinned before you both went your own way.

* * *

A few minutes after you left, he gave you a sad smile. “Sorry I got kinda pissy.” He told you, his voice barely heard over the roar of the engine.

“You’ve been having a rough couple weeks, I get it.” You smiled. “That’s why I made us a picnic.”

He looked over at you for a minute as you were looking out the window. Dean smiled before his eyes were back on the road. “I asked Sammy if you two were seeing each other.” He admitted.

You stared at him, amused and shocked. “You think I would date Sammy?!” You chuckled. “Dean…no.” You grinned.

“Hey! It was an _honest_ question.” He defended himself. “I saw you hugging him when all he was wearing was a damn towel, telling him that he’s amazing. Then I could tell you were lying about the ‘me’ time, and then holding him back after breakfast.” His voice got lower as he spoke, until he was almost mumbling.

“The entire time you were gone? I was doing things for you guys.” You told him. He looked surprised. “I did some shopping, made Sammy 10 days worth of pre bagged smoothie ingredients, did all the laundry, made him lunch, and made us the picnic.”

* * *

The two of you enjoyed the drive in silence, neither uncomfortable with it. Dean pulled into the field that you wanted to go to and killed the engine. He grabbed the basket from the back and you started heading into the grass to find the perfect spot. Once you stopped, you turned and smiled at him. “Here’s good.”  
  
Dean set the basket down and went to sit, but stopped when you didn’t. Instead, you lifted the lid just enough to pull out a blanket. Chuckling, he moved to help you get it on the ground. “Good thinking.” He grinned as you both sat.

“It gets better.” You told him opening the lid, making it so he couldn’t peek. First, you pulled out an ice cold root beer and handed it to him, before grabbing your cream soda. Next, you pulled out a sub that you made for you to share, some chips, and napkins. “Close your eyes.” You laughed at his expression. “ _Please_! I worked really hard on the last part.” You half whined.

“Fine, fine.” He sighed dramatically, doing as you asked.

Appeased, you pulled out two pies- one apple, and one pecan. Lastly, you pulled out a thermos that was full of hot apple cider. “Open!” You had your hands clasped together, your chin resting on your knuckles as you bit your lip. His eyes lit up as he saw the pies. “Apple, pecan, and hot apple cider.” You told him.

His green eyes went to you. “This is why you wanted us out of the house?” He asked.

You nodded. “I hated seeing you so upset.” You shrugged. “You wouldn’t talk to me, so I was hoping this would help whatever was bothering you.” Your cheeks turned a dark pink as you played with the hem of your shirt.

Dean swallowed. “You.” You looked at him, silently asking for an explanation. “I love you, okay?!” His voice was louder than he had intended, making you giggle slightly. “I didn’t know what to do. I wish I didn’t, you deserve better! You’re my best friend, for fuck’s sake!” He was about to start rambling, and you knew it. “I didn’t thi–”

Leaning over, you pulled the front of his shirt, making his lips meet yours for a moment. “I love you, too, you dork.” You grinned at the goofy, happy look on his face. “Now eat your sub so you can have some pie.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned, pleasantly surprised where this had gone.


End file.
